Y entones te das cuenta
by Jpaolafp1200
Summary: One shot Has dejado de vivir desde ese entonces y tu bien lo sabes. Ahora te miran con miedo. "No puedo vivir así y menos sin ti" "Nos convertiremos en nuevas estrellas"


**Fairy tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Y entonces te das cuenta...**

Y entonces te das cuenta..

Te das cuenta que desde el día en que ella se fue tu dejaste de vivir

Que ese día fue el último de la maga estelar y del dragonslayer de fuego

¿Acaso fue tu culpa? No, tu sabes bien que no.

Lo hizo por todos y por ti

Y eso lo sabes porque fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sabes que si se hubiera presentado la oportunidad hubieras sido tu y no ella.

Pero fue todo demasiado rápido.

En cuanto la viste interponerse entre ustedes y el ataque que posiblemente hubiera hecho que murieran tu mente no reacciono y por consecuencia, no pudiste evitarlo.

Todo fue oscuridad y humo por un momento, hasta que por fin pudiste verla.

Unos metros adelante, ahí estaba ella.

En la misma posición como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero su cuerpo no daba a ver lo mismo.

Fuiste el primero en reaccionar, echaste a correr hacia ella y detuviste su caída.

Un grito, un grito que te rompió el alma, un grito de dolor.

Sabías que no resistiría mucho y lo único que pudiste hacer, no, más bien lo único que se te ocurrió fue abrazarla.

Pegarla a tu cuerpo, como si eso disminuyera el dolor.

Que equivocado estabas.

-Sabes jamás pensé que...- En cuanto comenzó a hablar prestaste toda la atención, por que sabías que sería la última vez que escucharías su voz.

Empezó a toser... La muerte venía a por ella.

-Que llegaría a morir así, pero lo hice por ustedes y en especial por ti.

Su voz fue bajando de tono hasta que llego a ser un susurro, un susurro que sólo tu pudiste escuchar.

Tomaste su mano, que ahora estaba fría y su olor a vainilla que tanto te encantaba.. Empezó a desaparecer, a esfumarse.

-Porque yo te amo y te amare Natsu Dragnell.

La miraste a los ojos que ahora ya no tenían brillo y estaba cristalinos.

Y entonces te diste cuenta...

Había dejado de respirar, para siempre.

Se hace el silencio, tus compañeros miran la escena, sin saber que hacer.

Algunos lloran, otros simplemente bajan la cabeza.

Y entonces explotas.

Sueltas un grito desgarrador mientras rompes en llanto.

Nadie se atreve a acercarse.

Y los demás también rompen a llorar.

El gremio entero ahora está de luto.

Y entre los llantos suena una risa.

Levantas la cabeza y lo miras.

Es el.

El maldito que te la arrebato.

Dejas delicadamente su cuerpo en el suelo, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente que sorprende a todos.

Pero más a la menor de los Strauss

Te levantas y de un momento a otro sin saber porque tienes en frente al dueño de las risas.

Lo golpeas una y otra vez.

El ni siquiera puede poner resistencia.

Y cuando menos te lo esperas, lo estas quemando vivo con tus propias llamas.

Sus risas han desaparecido y son cambiadas por gritos de súplica.

Suplica de que lo dejes vivir.

Pero tu bien sabes que no lo harás.

Y algo te provoca.

Y comienzas a reír.

Una risa que jamás te habías escuchado hacer.

Una risa acompañada de llanto.

Tus compañeros no les cabe en la cabeza lo que estas haciendo.

Pero no intentan detenerte.

Porque saben bien que no lo lograrían.

Segundos después sueltas el cuerpo calcinado.

Que has dejado irreconocible.

Tu mirada a perdido el brillo.

Y es entonces cuando te das cuenta.

Te has convertido en un asesino.

Y te a gustado.

Y todo se vuelve oscuridad.

Cuando despiertas ya estas en casa, en el gremio.

Erza esta junto a ti, vestida de negro y con vendas por todo el cuerpo.

Has perdido la esperanza de que todo eso hubiera sido una pesadilla.

-Natsu...

-No digas nada-

Te levantas y notas algo extraño en ti...

Un olor.

Sangre..y es de ella.

Sales de la enfermería, nadie se atreve a mirarte.

Y los pocos que lo hacen te miran con una mirada nueva.

Una mirada llena de.. Miedo

Sales corriendo del gremio.

Afuera llueve.

Un clima perfecto para esta situación.

Llegas al cementerio de Magnolia.

Y volteas a ver tu reflejo en un vidrio cercano.

Tu mirada ya no es la misma y escamas cubren parte de tu cuerpo.

Y es cuando te das cuenta.

Te esta pasando lo mismo que Acnologia.

Te acercas a su tumba.

Sus letras están gravadas finamente en la lápida.

Te arrodillas y comienzas a hablar, como si ella te escuchara.

-Yo también te amaba, pero fui muy cobarde y estúpido para no decírtelo y quiero que me perdones por eso.

Y es lo último que dices.

El mundo se detiene, deja de llover y aparece alguien gigante con armadura frente a ti.

El rey de los espíritus estelares.

-¿Que quieres?

-Sólo..ella quería verte por última vez.

Y reaccionas, levantas la cara y lo miras.

Una luz segadora aparece frente a ti.

Es ella.

Te levantas y la abrazas, sabes que es sólo un espíritu, pero con eso te basta.

Sólo querías verla una vez más.

-Natsu, no estés triste.

-Como quieres que no lo este, si eh perdido a lo más importante que tenía.

-No digas tonterías... ¿Qué pasa con el gremio? ¿Y Happy?

-Ahora, me miran con miedo. Me temen. No puedo vivir así.

-Claro que si puedes.

-No, no puedo si no estas tu.

-Estaré siempre contigo, me convertiré en una nueva estrella.

Y entonces se te ocurre algo.

Talvez no puedas evitar que se vaya.

Pero puedes ir con ella.

-Llévame contigo.

-No puedo, no debo.

-Entonces iré yo, por mi cuenta.

-No te darás por vencido verdad...

-No

- ¿Y el gremio?

-Lo entenderá.

-Mi vieja amiga y mi viejo amigo ¿están seguros de esto?-

Los dos se soltaron, tu veías con determinación al rey, claro que querías hacerlo.

Harías todo por estar con ella.

-Si esa es su decisión yo la acepto.

Y así el mundo empieza a moverse otra vez, tus dos acompañantes han desaparecido.

Y tu empiezas a sentir lo que es que tu alma se separé de tu cuerpo.

Frío, sientes frío.

Es la primera vez que lo sientes desde que tienes memoria.

Y por un momento eso te asusta.

Pero sabes que es la señal de que tu muerte se acerca.

Te pesan los ojos.

Y como cuando te quedas dormido los cierras.

En un sueño profundo, sin fin.

•~~~~~~~~~~•

Lo encontraron al día siguiente por la mañana.

Los pájaros no cantaban, las flores se marchitaban y llovía.

Como si el mundo estuviera triste por los dos caídos de Fairy Tail.

Pero había algo que los tranquilizaba.

Natsu estaba sonriendo.

Y había escrito algo en el suelo, algo que los ponia felices.

"Nos convertiremos en nuevas estrellas. Juntos."

Decidieron enterrarlo junto con ella.

Fairy Tail había perdido dos integrantes.

Pero había ganado dos estrellas protectoras.

Dos estrellas que brillaban como las hadas. Juntas e inseparables.


End file.
